Truth Be Told
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: Basically My Take On The Scoobies Finding Out About Cordy. The End Not Brill, It Was 1 In The Morning, I Was Tired. Take A Gander! Leave Me A Review & Love For You! [B&A] Spoilers For You're Welcome


**Disclaimer:** If I Owned Buffy Or Angel, Cordy,Fred Or Tara Would Have Died, And I Would Be David Boreanaz's Love :)

**SPOILERS**: For You're Welcome

Hey Enjoy My New Fic!! I Thought about this in my Exam and i had to write it!!!!

ReviewsYesh Please - Keep Me Happy!!!

* * *

Willow woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

2.00 am. Who would be knocking this early?

Not many people knew were they were; they only recently met up again.

Willow being away getting; potentials all over the world with Kennedy.

She warily tip-toed down the stairs.

She looked through the window of the door; all she could see was a black leather jacket.

"Who's that" Willow asked kicking herself for asking it, what if it was some weirdo killer now they no that she was there.

The person turned around and Willow was surprised to see him.

"Angel?" She asked her self more than him.

She opened the door to see her old friend. She smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Willow" he said smiling for what seemed in days.

They pulled apart from there embrace, she could hear movement from upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" She said walking into the house "Oh and come in" she said realising Angel standing on the doorstep. He entered there home, well it was like a hotel. They had to keep the potentials out of harm and train them and who was better than Buffy and Faith.

"Well…"His voice faltered as he tried to hold the tears back. Willow turned around. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. She rushed towards him. He was usually so strong; she had only seen him cry once, when Buffy had died.

"I will be only able to say this once, so maybe you should get the others down, it's important" He said, avoiding her eyes.

He tried to pull himself together, and had succeeded by the time Buffy made his way down followed by Xander and Giles.

"Angel, what are you doing here, this better be important, we have slayers here, and we can't really put them at any risk." Buffy said looking at Angel, who wasn't looking at her, He looked more interested in the carpet.

She didn't trust him anymore; he worked for the people he was supposed to be fighting and against. That's the reason we cut ties with them, who knows what Wolfram and Heart were up to, bringing them down from the outside was aloud of crap. There evil, and then he joined them.

"Can you guys please just sit down, this is hard enough" He said meeting Buffy's gaze, his eyes brimming with tears.

Buffy felt the curiosity rise in her, Angel never acted like this, she knew him more than anybody. Something was seriously wrong.

They all sat down without another word. This was weird. Angel didn't cry.

He looked up at there expectant faces and took a deep breath.

"Earlier this evening I got a call, from the hospital Cordy was being kept in…" He was unable to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

They all held their breath, wondering where this was going.

They had gotten the phone call from Angel the previous summer, about Cordelia's possession and coma state. He asked for help.

Giles and Willow had researched for days for an answer to bring her out of the coma, with no success.

"She died, she never woke up, I've just lost the one thing that has kept me going, the reason I took that job at Wolfram & Heart was to protect her & Conner." Angel stood up and paced the living room. He stopped pacing, "My one link to redemption" his voice barely whispered the words.

They were all in shock.

Xander looked like he wanted to run, run and hide, his first love was gone, dead and she wasn't coming back. First Anya, now Cordy, how much more can his heart take.

Buffy was speechless, she felt guilty, she had spent so long not trusting Angel, when she didn't even ask why he was taking the job. Her and Cordy had never been the best of friends, however Cordelia the bitch ho turned to be apart of her 'Family' was gone, dead.

Willow cried, but even a river of tears could bring her back, she tried to remain calm, she didn't want to go all evil, grieve and being upset seemed to turn her back into that.

Giles was shocked but scared about the people who were his family, He looked at Angel, he was a broken person now, Cordila had changed so much since high school, but she doesn't deserve to be dead.

Angel sat back on the couch, Buffy went over to him, she could hear him crying.

"Angel, it's going to be okay, it will get better, plus you still have Conner." Buffy hugged him trying to take his pain away. She looked down to the love of her life. "Your redemptions not lost."

After Angel had told them everything that had happened with Cordelia's visit that day, they sat there for what seemed hours, wallowing in there thoughts and memories.

Half way through Xander got up with out a word to anybody, and walked upstairs he couldn't handle the pain he was feeling. It was happening all over again.

As the dawn broke Angel knew he would have to stay here until sundown, even if he though about standing out in the sun, and to stop the pain he felt. He knew Buffy would stop him and plus she was right, He had to help Conner.

As a hoard of hunger slayers came down along with Dawn and Faith, Dawn realising Angel on the couch nearly knocked him off it as she hugged him.

Giles took Faith aside and told her what had happened. After giving Angel her condolences, she and Giles took the slayers out of the house to give them some privacy. Willow went to go and check on Xander however he just said he wanted to be alone; nothing anybody said changed his mind.

It was around 12 o'clock when Angel's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Wesley Office. He sighed and answered it.

"Wesley I'm fine seriously, how's Fred, you should be worrying about her." He got annoyed with the constant text messages asking where he had gone.

"I left LA, because I couldn't stand Spike trying to be all sorry and sad, he couldn't actually give a damn about her, I also had to tell Buffy. I wasn't going to tell them over the phone! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going, I'm fine." They all were so needy at the moment, he could deal with it.

"Tell Fred I will be back soon; okay? Thanks I will phone you later." Fred's way with dealing with things were always the same, to lock herself away; Angel wished it was that easy.

Angel put his head in his hands, he couldn't deal with this. Buffy put a comforting hand on his arm. Buffy had heard that Spike had returned, she was waiting for him to call, but it's Spike. She had given up hope.

"Spike is hard to deal with huh?" She asked with a small smile, which he returned.

"Spike's way of dealing and annoying you is trying to be sorry, it doesn't work but it's just the way he functions." Willow nodded in agreement

"And Fred, she's just lost the closest person she ever had to a best friend, and she always locks herself away when she's scared." Angel looked at Willow a smiled again.

Later that evening when Giles retuned with the slayers, they stayed out of the way as a sign of respect.

Xander still hadn't returned for upstairs.

Angel's phone rang again expecting to see "Wesley Office" on the called ID; however it said "Fred".

"Hey Fred, you okay?" Angel tried to sound okay as not to panic her.

"Fred, I'll be home really soon okay, why don't you go talk to Gunn, Or Wesley and have Lorne order in the take out" Angel heard Wesley's voice, and then take the phone from her.

"Wes, I'll be back in a few hours." Then he hung up with out saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry about all this, maybe I should go talk to Xander, he may hate me but…"He trailed off.

"I Think that's a good idea, I mean, you have been with Cordy through everything in L.A, hate you or not, you have some of the answers that we don't." Giles looked at Angel, He nodded in response.

Angel slowly made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of the door, he knew was Xanders. How was he going to do this?

Angel slowly knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he did it again.

"Willow….I don't want to talk okay!" Xanders voice was full of sadness.

"Xander, it's not Willow, its me, can I come in." Angel felt weird; he wasn't use to this sort of stuff.

To his surprise Xander opened the door, to reveal the vampire.

"What dead boy, come to see me all morney, thought it would make you feel better" Xander voice had changed from sadness, to anger and bitterness towards Angel.

"No Xander, believe it or not I came to see if you were okay." He paused "I know how much she meant to you."

Xander stood glaring at Angel for a while before turning and walking back into the bedroom, he then once more looked at the vampire "You can come in"

Angel stepped curiously into the room.

The room had lots of framed pictures, of him and the over Scooby's.

Angels still beating heart would have sopped when he saw a picture of Cordy with the Scooby's after Graduation.

"Xander I know you are hurting, but Cordy wouldn't want this…" Xander cut him off.

"Why didn't you save her, she had those god damn visions that were killing her for YOU!" His words cut through him like a knife.

"Do you not think I blame myself, if I had got the vision's instead of her, If we had found away to get Jasmine out of her, would she still be alive. These are the answers I don't know, and I wish I did." Angel sighed.

"I loved her, everyday I missed her, but she had her own destiny as she told me." Xanders eye's fell to the floor. "I Just wish I could have been apart of it."

Angel looked at Xander and realised how much he truly cared for Cordy.

"She loved you to, and she was right, her destiny was in L.A, She made such a difference Xander, saved so many lives."

Xander smiled, "She had already made a difference in my life, what is it with us all being noble?" Xander smiled

"It's a curse" Angel smiled.

Angel stood up to leave the room, He realised he had to get back to L.A, to his Family.

"Oh Angel, thank you for giving her a great life in L.A"

Angel just took one look at Xander and walked out the room.

As Angel came back down the stairs, Willow came towards I'm, obviously had another set of tears had fallen down her cheeks.

"How is he?" She was worried about Xander; he kept losing the people he cared about.

"He's hurting, but he should be okay, we talked a little, but I have to get back to L.A, check how everybody's doing."

Willow nodded, and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"The funeral will properly be next week, obviously you are all welcome. Willow could you maybe get hold of Oz, Cordy………." He trailed off.

"Sure, of course I will." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Will" Willow walked up to him, she hugged him, his hugs always offered her ways of support.

"Angel, are you going to be okay?" They span around to see Buffy.

He gave her a reassuring smile. She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

He faced her when they reached his car.

"I'm sorry about this, I have Xander in hiding, Willow crying and Me, Which reminds me don't ever tell Spike, I will never hear the end of it."

Buffy laughed, she looked straight into his eyes, the eyes that sent her heart facing every time, after all these years.

"You said you had lost your chance of redemption when Cordy died, but that's not true Angel, As long as there is still somebody to fight for out there, it is possible." He looked down at the ground.

"For every door that closes another opens" Buffy placed her hand on his cheek.

Angel laughed, "God your starting to sound like the Oracles"

Buffy smiled, "You need to keep going Angel, Cordy wouldn't have wanted you to give up on redemption, just cause she's gone." She looked him in the eyes.

Angel nodded, he kissed her forehead. "See you soon, I love you" He let go of her hand, and stepped into his car as she said those words that could set his heart beating again "I love you to."

Angel smiled inside; he could feel Cordy smiling down on the scene.

He placed the keys in the ignition, turning his head to her "You still my girl?"

Buffy smiled, "Always, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Buffy walked back into the house, trying to help her family through the grief they all felt. Angel took one last look at her before starting the car.

As Angel drove away he could feel Cordy with him, he knew everything was going to turn out okay, and if not his guardian angel was watching over him, keeping him and her family safe.

* * *

Did You Like???

Did You Hate???

Let Me Know, Reviews Loved :)

_Peace Out_

xxJoJoxx


End file.
